Run To Manhattan
by Eveus De Nymph
Summary: Semuanya dimulai saat Sasuke mengatakan tidak pada permintaan Naruto mengenai hadiah ulang tahunnya. All the characters in the story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but the content is pure story belongs to me. SN. Boyslove. Naruto. #EventEdupadGoesToBroadway #EventEdupad #SasuNaru


Seseorang mengatakan, tak ada yang lebih menjijikan dari pada pasangan sesama jenis. Namun hal itu tampaknya tidak berlaku untuk dua pemuda yang tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan berpacaran di sudut ruang kelas mereka.

"Katakan padaku, seberapa besar cintamu kepadaku?" Tanya pria bersurai _blonde_ memulai percakapan pada pagi hari ini.

Pria berambut _emo_ yang sedang berkutat pada laptopnya itu melirik sebentar lalu menarik sudut bibirnya, geli dengan pertanyaan sang kekasih yang hampir setiap hari ditanyakan kepadanya. "Apa harus kujawab?"

Si _blonde_ mengangguk semangat, lalu menopang dagu, menunggu jawaban sang kekasih yang dari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto."

Cemberut, pria bernama Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tidak romantis sekali, Sasuke."

"Jika mau yang romantis, pacaran saja dengan Neji." Unjuk Sasuke kepada Neji teman satu jurusan mereka yang tengah memberikan bunga kepada pasangannya di depan mereka.

Tekukan wajah Naruto semakin jadi, ia kini telah bersidekap. "Baiklah, kau tunggu saja nanti."

Menghentikkan kegiatannya, Sasuke kini menghadap Naruto. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Puas, hn." Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian matanya menelusuri isi kelas yang sedang sepi. "Kau gila! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Apa kecupanku tadi tidak bisa menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu?" Tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Hm? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tahu benar aku ini bukan orang yang romantis."

Naruto tampak berpikir, lalu ia teringat ucapan Kiba mengenai salah satu tempat yang sangat terkenal di daerah Manhattan. " _Na.. na.._ kau ingat bukan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan ulang tahun."

Sasuke mengernyit, tampak mengingat-ingat kapan tanggal lahir sang kekasih. "Hm? Memangnya kapan?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya, mengutuk dirinya yang sering lupa jika sang kekasih tak akan ingat kapan ia berulang tahun. "Lupakan. Intinya, aku ingin minta kado."

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point, kini ia kembali fokus pada tugas kuliahnya.

"Bagimana jika berlibur tiga hari ke Manhattan, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun disana."

"Maksudmu New York?" Tanya Sasuke seraya melirik Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Ke Broadway-broadway itu loh."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ish, bilang saja kalau kau tak mau."

Sasuke yang mendengar nada _ngambekan_ al a sang kekasih kembali menghentikan pekerjaanya. "Sekarang aku tanya, kapan kita punya waktu libur?"

Kembali tersenyum sumringah, Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke. "Kita memang tak punya waktu libur, tapi kita bisa meliburkan diri! Bagaimana?!" Bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, tidak setuju dengan ajakan Naruto yang menurutnya akan merugikan dirinya dan Naruto nantinya.

"Tidak bisa. Tak ada kata bolos dikamusku, lebih baik kita rayakan di rumah, kita kerjakan tugas dulu, lalu bercinta." Ucap Sasuke cuek, kini ia sudah masuk pada slide terakhir tugas mereka.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau payah, Sasuke!"

"Naruto." Tegur Sasuke, mulai kesal dengan sifat sering _ngambek_ kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke! Ayolah, kapan lagi kau memanjakkan diriku?" Naruto masih bersikeras membujuk Sasuke.

Sasuke diam saja, kini ia terlalu fokus pada ketikan slide terakhirnya.

"Sasukeee." Rengek Naruto.

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kau bahkan tak membantuku mengerjakan tugas."

Mendengar ucapan dingin dari Sasuke, Naruto yang kesal pun memilih untuk keluar. "Baiklah, kau pacaran saja dengan tugasmu itu!"

"Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke yang tentu saja tak di dengar sama sekali oleh Naruto. Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran kenapa sifat sang kekasih tak berubah-ubah sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Tittle : Run To Manhattan

Desclaimer : semua karakter milik MK seorang.

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rating/Genre: T - Slash/Romance

Relationship : SasuNaru -Sasuke(21)/Naruto(20)

Status: Completed

Theme: White In Waltz

Warning : OOC, Typo , gak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak kekurangan lagi.

A/N : Cerita hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk dikomersilkan dan menyinggung pihak manapun.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru sampai di perpustakaan jurusan langsung saja mendekati Shikamaru teman satu jurusannya yang sedang tertidur.

"Oi." Panggil Sasuke seraya menyenggol pria bersurai nanas tersebut.

Yang disenggol mendongak, lalu menguap hingga terlihat cairan di sudut matanya. "Apa?"

"Lihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menggeleng, lalu kembali menidurkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke pun kembali untuk mencari dimana kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ah! Shikamaru?" Panggil Sasuke.

Shikamaru menoleh tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Hm.." jawabnya malas.

"Kau.. tahu tanggal lahir Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru kembali menghadap kebawah, lalu menjawab. "Sepuluh oktober. Tepatnya dua hari lagi."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, dan melenggang keluar.

Sesampainya diluar Sasuke kembali melirik kedalam, melihat Shikamaru yang sudah dipastikan sedang tertidur. Lalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru yang bukan teman dekat Naruto dapat mengetahui tanggal lahir kekasihnya itu.

Menggosok tengkuknya, Sasuke pun kembali berjalan. Sepertinya ia harus menghapal tanggal lahir sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai blonde tengah menghadap langit kamar, lalu menyelimutkan tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Walau musim dingin masih beberapa bulan lagi namun dinginnya suhu sanggup membuat Naruto menggigil, ia harus membeli mantel untuknya dan Sasuke nanti mengingat mantel mereka ketinggalan di rumah orang tua mereka.

Mengingat Sasuke, wajah Naruto pun mengkerut, masih kesal dengan kekasih cueknya itu. "Chk, apa kuputusi saja dia. Biar tau rasa." Ucap Naruto.

Cklek.

"Oh, putusi saja." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Naruto langsung duduk, menatap kesal Sasuke yang tengah menaruh tasnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sindir Naruto.

Sasuke melirik, melihat jam dinding yang di taruh dekat lemari mereka. "Pukul lima sore."

Naruto mendecak, merutuki Sasuke yang tak pernah peka terhadapnya. "Kenapa baru pulang?"

Mendekat, Sasuke pun menaiki kasur dan memeluk Naruto. "Mencarimu, tugas sudah kukumpul."

Memutar bola mata, Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. "Tugas, tugas, tugas. Bisa tidak, sehari saja tak kudengar kata itu?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke, seraya berusaha memeluk Naruto kembali.

"Ayo kita ke Manhattan, atau kau ingin kemana? Nanti besok kita pergi." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu duduk dan menarik Naruto agar ikut duduk menghadapnya. "Katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau ingin ke Manhattan? Ada banyak tempat di jepang, kau saja belum pernah pergi ke tempat pariwisata di daerah Kyoto."

Naruto melirik kesal Sasuke. "Aku ingin ke Broadway dan melihat museum seni disana. Kau tahu, Kiba dan Shino baru saja dari sana! Mereka bilang musim gugur di New York jauh lebih indah dari pada disini."

"Jepang jauh lebih indah."

"Chk."

"Kita tunggu sampai waktu libur."

"Tak ada waktu libur bagi mahasiswa seperti kita."

"Uangnya akan dipakai untuk keperluan kuliah."

"Biar aku yang bayar." Jawab Naruto kukuh.

"Saudara angkatmu Kyuubi akan berkunjung nanti."

"Maka dari itu aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kakiku sedang sakit."

"Alasan!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Heran kenapa kekasihnya begitu sulit untuk mengabulkan permintaan sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang hanya satu tahun sekali.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Mengertilah, Narutoku." Bujuk Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Tak kuizinkan."

"Terserah!" Ucap Naruto seraya mengambil selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya, enggan diganggu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas lalu bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto langsung memesan tiket pesawat tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Pagi-pagi sekali ia menjemput Shikamaru setelah semalamnya menghubungi pria pemalas itu untuk menemaninya ke Manhattan atas rekomendasi Kiba.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Nara. Kata Kiba kau juga ingin pergi kesana, jadi aku rasa lebih baik pergi bersama teman dari pada sendirian." Ucap Naruto setelah keduanya telah duduk di bangku pesawat.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap kedepan. "Ya, tidak masalah, panggil saja Shikamaru. Kenapa kau tidak ajak Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pria itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal karena mendengar nama Sasuke.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, lalu memposisikan diri agar nyaman untuk tidur. "Aku rasa, ia akan marah jika tahu kekasihnya pergi bersama orang lain."

Kaget, refleks Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang tengah memejamkan mata. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis Naruto, ia seketika terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru yang berbeda kelas dengannya dapat tahu ia dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih?

Bahkan ia jarang sekali melihat Shikamaru berada disekitarnya. Perlahan Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya, bingung ingin membantah ucapan Shikamaru atau tidak. Lalu ia teringat kalau Shikamaru juga lulusan dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia yakin sekali baru mengenal Shikamaru saat kuliah, dan hanya teman satu kelas saat sekolah dulu dan keluarganya saja yang mengetahui bahwa ia dan Sasuke mempunyai hubungan.

Lalu, bagaimana Shikamaru dapat mengetahui ia adalah kekasih Sasuke?

"Aku tahu." Shikamaru membuka matanya, lalu menatap manik Naruto yang tengah ikut menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Suasana hening seketika, mata Naruto tak kunjung berkedip. Bingung sekaligus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Shikamaru yang sepertinya enggan memutuskan kontak mata itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucapnya, ia pun kini kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

Imbauan kepada para penumpang mulai terdengar, Naruto yang melamun kini sudah tersadar dan mulai berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan ucapan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto mengenai rencana ia akan berangkat sendirian ke Manhattan, Sasuke tahu bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan Naruto untuk menggertaknya saja. Ia tahu benar, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tak dapat pergi sendirian.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu melihat Kiba yang tengah berjalan dengan Shino. "Kebetulan sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kebetulan apa? Ah, kukira kau tak masuk kuliah hari ini." Kiba melirik Shino, heran juga karena melihat Sasuke tak ikut pergi bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru ke Manhattan.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku kuliah, kau lupa kalau hari ini dosen akan mengadakan test."

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Maksudku, aku hanya tak menyangka kau tak ikut Naruto pergi, biasanya kalian selalu bersama. Pantas saja ia meminta rekomendasi teman untuk diajak bersama." Jelas Kiba.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tak enak perasaan.

Kiba dan Shino saling lirik, mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki hubungan karena mereka pernah satu kelas saat sekolah dulu dan dugaan mereka sepertinya Naruto tak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai kepergiannya, takut Naruto akan marah mereka berdua pun mencari alasan untuk pergi.

"Ah! Ya ampun! Aku lupa ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan, Shino ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Kiba segera mengamit lengan Shino yang hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke yang melihat logat keduanya akan kabur langsung menarik lengan Kiba yang bebas. "Kemana Naruto pergi, Inuzuka." Desis Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, refleks Kiba menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Tokyo tadi pagi sekitar pukul tujuh. Karena perbedaan waktu maka mereka tiba di Manhattan pukul enam pagi di _Manhattan Regional Airport,_ Kansas yang artinya waktu terbang mereka hampir sama dengan lama perjalanan dengan waktu New York lebih lambat.

Pesawat kemudian merapat ke terminal, setelah menunggu beberapa saat di _taxi way,_ mereka segera menuju ruang pemeriksaan dengan _Shutle bus_ yang telah menunggu di Ujung terminal.

"Awas!" Teriak Shikamaru seraya refleks menarik lengan Naruto ketika ada orang asing yang hampir menabraknya.

Naruto memegang dadanya, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Orang asing tersebut meminta maaf lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Shikamaru, sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Shikamaru pada lengannya. "Terima kasih."

"Ya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari hotel dekat Broadway." Ajak Shikamaru, mendengar kata Broadway entah kenapa semangat pada diri Naruto kembali bangkit. Ia yang tadinya merasa canggung kini hilang entah kemana.

"Ayo! Ah, aku ingat aku ada rekomendasi hotel!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Ya, terserah kau. Kita bicarakan di taksi nanti."

Naruto mengangguk semangat, lalu keduanya pergi mencari taksi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Tokyo beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke sibuk memasukkan beberapa bajunya dengan berantakan.

Setelah Kiba menjelaskan bahwa Naruto benar-benar pergi ke Manhattan ia langsung bergegas pulang dan memesan tiket pesawat menuju Manhattan.

Sasuke diam sejenak, pusing memikirkan sang kekasih nekatnya itu, ditambah Naruto pergi tidaklah sendiri, melainkan bersama Shikamaru. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke curigai menaruh hati pada kekasihnya. Sasuke mendengus, memikirkan pria itu saja sudah membuat hatinya panas.

Melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sasuke masih memikirkan perihal kepergian Naruto dan Shikamaru, menyesal ia tak mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya. Setidaknya kekasih bodohnya itu tak meminta Shikamaru untuk pergi bersamanya.

Ini semua gara-gara Kiba, pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba kesal dengan teman satu jurusannya itu.

Drrt.. drrt..

Getar pada ponsel Sasuke membuat ia menghentikkan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Hallo?" Sasuke pun mengangkat telponnya.

" _Sasuke, ini kakak. Sasuke pulanglah, Ibu sa-_ "

Pip.

Mematikan telponnya, Sasuke kini telah mengambil jaket kulit hitamnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara.

Getaran pada ponsel Sasuke terus berbunyi, hingga Sasuke sampai ke bandara. Menduga kakaknya tak akan menghentikkan panggilannya Sasuke pun mengangkat telpon.

" _Sasuke!_ " Teriak sang kakak diseberang sana, merasa adiknya telah melewati batas. " _Jangan keterlaluan_." Lanjutnya.

Mendengus, Sasuke pun menjawab. "Apa mau kalian? Itachi, sudah kubilang aku tak akan pulang sebelum kalian menerima Naruto."

" _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Kapan kau memikirkan kami, ha?_ "

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar." Ucap Sasuke hendak mematikan telpon.

" _Ibu sakit! Sakit parah, Sasuke._ " Sang kakak, Itachi menekankan setiap ucapannya. Berharap Sasuke mengerti bahwa dialah penyebab ibunya sakit dan ibunya menginginkan Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Aku tak bisa kau bohongi lagi."

" _Sa_ -"

Pip.

Lagi-lagi telpon diputus secara pihak, _mood_ Sasuke kian memburuk. Ia pun mempercepat proses kepergiannya dari Tokyo.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah sampai di Cassa Hotel, yang bertepatan 0,6 kilometer dari Broadway.

"Tidak apa kita satu kamar?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu, jika Sasuke mengetahuinya sudah dipastikan kekasih super _posesive_ -nya itu akan marah besar. Namun, ia yang dari kecil tak pernah tidur sendirian itu takut memilih kamar yang beda. Ditambah ia tinggal di negara asing, ia tak yakin dapat menikmati malam-malamnya selama ia tinggal di Manhattan.

"Ya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu mengambil koper Naruto dan membereskan isinya.

"Ah, biar aku saja." Tolak Naruto.

"Tak apa, kau tidurlah. Kau pasti capek." Ucap Shikamaru, dan segera memasukkan barang-barang Naruto ke lemari.

Naruto yang berdiri di belakang shikamaru sedikit tertegun, Sasuke yang selama ini hidup bersamanya bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal semanis tadi. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto, lalu duduk di kasur untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Shikamaru yang tengah membereskan isi lemari, diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

Sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Shikamaru untuk membereskan pakaian mereka berdua. Kini Shikamaru ikut duduk di samping Naruto di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ milik mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang tengah melamun itu lagi-lagi dibuat kaget. "Siapa yang pacaran?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

"Kau dan Sasuke."

"Aku? Tidak." Jawab Naruto ragu.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Kau bahkan diam saja ketika aku mengatakan kau adalah kekasihnya Sasuke di dalam pesawat."

Naruto hanya diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Bisa tidak, kita tak membahas masalah ini?" Tanya Naruto jengkel.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru terkekeh, ia pun mengendikkan bahunya. "Oke, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu."

Naruto tak menghiraukan Shikamaru yang kini sibuk menyamankan diri. Kini ia tengah memikirkan Sasuke yang ia tebak pasti tengah mencarinya, bagaimana jika ia bertemu Kiba?

"Gawat." Gumam Naruto, ketika ingat ia belum memberitahu Kiba pasal kepergiannya tanpa Sasuke.

Ketika ia ingin menelpon Kiba tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia pun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

" _Naruto?_ " Sahut seseorang disebelah sana.

"Ini, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto, lalu mengecek layar ponselnya yang tak menampilkan nama si pemanggil.

" _Ya, aku memakai ponsel Shino, menelpon keluar negeri memakan banyak pulsa_." Ucap Kiba, Naruto terkekeh sejenak ketika mendengar keluhan Kiba yang ditempeleng Oleh Shino.

" _Naruto, Sasuke sedang menuju Manhattan_."

Naruto yang tertawa, batuk seketika. "Uhuk! Apa?!"

" _Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja memberi tahu keberadaanmu. Ini semua salah kau yang tak memberi tahu kami dahulu!_ "

"Kapan ia pergi?"

" _Sudah lama, kau tahu? Bahkan ia melewatkan test mata kuliah Hukum Internasional yang penting itu!_ " Ucap Kiba heboh.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit, sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan Kiba. "Kau bohong."

" _Tentu saja tidak, kau tahu, ia bahkan menarik lenganku sampai merah! Aw-berhenti menempelengku, Shino!_ "

"Lalu, apa kau beritahu dengan siapa aku pergi?"

" _Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke sangat mengerikan tadi, ia sangat marah. Aku bahkan tak bisa berbohong lagi. Sudah dulu Naruto, aku dan Shino mau pulang, bye._ "

"Hm."

Pip.

Telpon pun terputus, Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia sedang tidak tenang sekarang, ditambah sepertinya Sasuke memang marah besar. Secuek-cueknya Sasuke, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat kekasihnya itu marah besar kepada dirinya.

Naruto menggigit jari pada kuku-kukunya, lalu memilih untuk ikut tidur membelakangi Shikamaru. Berharap Sasuke tak akan marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke agar sampai ke Manhattan, di tambah ia tak tahu keberadaan Naruto dimana. Beruntung ia dapat melacak dimana Naruto melalui ponselnya yang terhubung dengan ponsel Naruto. Namun, keadaan akan buruk jika kekasihnya itu mematikan ponselnya.

Sasuke harus cepat sampai, sebelum Naruto tahu kalau ia menyusul dan mematikan ponselnya.

Dalam perjalanan, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke ialah mengenai kedekatan Naruto dan Shikamaru, apa saja yang akan terjadi jika Narutonya berdekatan dengan Shikamaru yang ia curigai memiliki perasaan pada Naruto.

Sungguh Sasuke tak dapat tidur dan menikmati perjalanannya. Seseorang di samping Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut gelisah.

"Tuan? Apa anda ingin ke wc?" Tanya wanita berambut merah jambu disebelahnya. Sasuke yang terlalu fokus pada imajinasi dan pikirannya mengenai Naruto tentunya tak mendengar ucapan si wanita.

Si wanita terus memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke yang tampak begitu gelisah. Dengan berani ia pun menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang tampak berkeringatan walau sudah ada pendingin ruangan.

Sasuke yang disentuh dengan refleks menepis tangan si wanita.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku." Ucap wanita tersebut.

Sasuke hanya melirik, lalu kembali fokus pada pemikirannya. Sang wanita kembali berusaha untuk berbicara pada Sasuke, begitu penasaran dengan pemuda disampingnya yang tampak tak tenang.

"Maaf tuan, kalau saya boleh tahu anda kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke yang kali ini mendengar mulai instropeksi diri, merasa bahwa kegelisaanya membuat seseorang disampingnya menjadi terganggu. Ia pun mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

"Tuan?" Panggil wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sang wanita mengangguk. "Tapi anda terlihat gelisah, perkenalkan nama saya Sakura. Jika ada apa-apa kau boleh meminta bantuanku."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum singkat. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena satu bangku dengan wanita yang banyak berbicara.

Wanita bernama Sakura itu terdiam ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke. Melihat respon Sasuke yang baik, kini ia makin gencar untuk mengajak pemuda tampan disampingnya ini berbicara.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja, dan memilih untuk pura-pura tertidur.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Hei, aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur."

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura yang melihatnya menghentikan kekehannya, lalu mengerjap, kaget dengan sikap dingin Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dan berhenti untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

Merasa suasana sedikit tenang, Sasuke pun menyenderkan bahunya, lalu berusaha untuk tidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian imbauan kepada para penumpang telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pesawat akan segera turun. Sasuke yang mendengarnya bangun seketika dari tidurnya.

"Sial, aku mimpi buruk." Ucap Sasuke. Menyesal ia tidur jika ia tahu kalau nantinya akan bermimpi buruk.

Sasuke pun menoleh, lalu mendapati si wanita yang ia lupa namanya tengah tertidur. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu ambil pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Malam ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika keduanya akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar malam ini.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Kudengar dari Kiba kau pernah kesini sebelumnya, menurutmu tempat mana yang paling bagus?"

"Banyak sekali, ah, bukankah kau ingin ke Broadway?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku ingin jalan-jalan disana. Tapi saat tanggal sepuluh nanti dan..."

'.. _bersama Sasuke_.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Dan?" Tanya Shikamaru, melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah melamun.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Ayo, apa kau ada tempat lain selain Broadway?"

"Mau mencoba ke Press Lounge?"

"Dimana itu?" Tanya Naruto, merasa tertarik dengan tempat yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

"Di 653 Eleventh Ave, 48th St. Tempat hiburan malam, tapi ada restorannya jika kau mau makan malam. Kita bisa makan sekaligus melihat pemandangan Manhattan dari atap bar."

" _Sounds good_ , kalau begitu ayo."

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu kembali bersiap.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya telah siap, Naruto pun mengambil ponselnya dan mematikannya agar seseorang tak menganggu malamnya nanti.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai dengan tergesa-gesa mencari taksi. Pukul sudah menunjuk enam sore, setelah mendapatkan taksi ia pun mulai melacak ponsel Naruto.

" _Sir, where are we going?_ " Tanya sopir taksi tersebut.

Sasuke yang tampak fokus melacak ponsel Naruto tersebut mendecak kesal karena tak mendapatkan keberadaan Naruto.

" _Broadway Street_."

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau bawa ponsel?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika keduanya sampai di Press Lounge.

"Ya."

"Jam berapa sekarang? Ponsel dan jamku tertinggal, kulihat kau tak memakai jam juga."

Naruto pun merogoh sakunya, lalu menghidupkan ponsel yang sempat ia matikan tadi.

"Pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit." Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu langsung mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kedalam bar.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit kaget ketika melihat kedalam isi Press Lounge yang sangat mewah. Keduanya kini duduk di salah satu bangku dekat bartender berada. Suasana bar sedikit sepi karena jam masih menunjukkan jam 'awal malam' yang tentunya para mayoritas pengunjung adalah pengunjung jam 'tengah malam'.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Seorang mahasiswa yang hanya menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama Sasuke seperti Naruto tentunya tak tahu apa-apa mengenai minuman di dalam bar.

"Kudengar, minuman di dalam bar bisa membuat mabuk. Apakah ada minuman yang tak memabukkan?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya tergelak. "Hahaha, sayang sekali disini tak ada jus atau _milkshake_ seperti yang kau kira, jika kau ingin minuman seperti itu, kau bisa keatas dan sekalian makan malam." Tawar Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku belum lapar, aku juga malas jika keatas saat ini."

Shikmaru mengangguk paham, "baiklah akan kupesan yang low alkohol."

"Kau dulu saja yang pesan, aku ingin melihat." Ucap Naruto serius yang lagi-lagi membuat Shikamaru tergelak.

" _One Sazerac with low alcohol._ " Pinta Shikamaru kepada bartender berambut blonde pucat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Salah satu _signature cocktail_ dari New Orleans, isinya ada campuran dari, _dark rum, light rum, grenadine, lime juice, orange juice_ , dan _passion fruit syrup._ Biasanya gelasnya cukup besar, kebetulan aku lagi haus."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk, walau sebenarnya ia tak paham. "Apa kau tahu minuman apa yang cocok untukku?"

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. "Kulihat kau sedikit galau." Ucap Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Naruto cemberut. "Bagaimana kalau _Trilogy D'Violet_ atau _Between Love and Hate_?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto, lagi.

"Untuk _Trilogy_ itu campuran dari _vodka, creme de cassis, blue curracao, strawberry, sweet_ dan _sour_ , kau bisa memilih dalam wujud liquid, ice blended atau foam. Kau akan ketagihan jika minum ini."

"Err.. kalau _Between Love and Hate_?"

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Sepertinya ini yang lebih cocok, aku lupa campuran _cocktail_ ini. Tapi aku yakin, setelah meminumnya kau akan ketagihan dan merasa galau."

"Kalau begitu, aku pilih _Between Love and Hate._ "

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu memesankan minuman Naruto bertepatan dengan sampainya minuman miliknya. Setelahnya, Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang minuman." Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangkat gelasnya lalu meneguk _Sazerac_ -nya dengan sekali tegukan. "Ayahku dulu pernah mempunyai bar di Tokyo, jadi aku tahu banyak mengenai minuman."

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya, "oh.."

"Kau sendiri? Apa pernah minum?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menggeleng, "aku tak punya waktu untuk ke bar."

"Tipe anak yang baik."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu minumannya sampai. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada _cocktail_ pertamanya. Ia pun mencoba untuk meminumnya.

"Eits, kau harus meminumnya secara perlahan." Ucap Shikamaru menahan Naruto yang hendak meminum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru yang gemas refleks mencubit pipi Naruto. "Kau harus menikmatinya."

Naruto hanya mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit tanpa protes. Ia pun mencoba untuk meneguk minumannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto yang haus kembali meneguk minumannya, sampai habis. "Lumayan, tapi... rasanya aneh." Komentar Naruto.

"Begitulah _cocktail_."

"Aku mau tam-"

Bruk!

"-bah."

"Naruto? Hei, bangun!" Panggil Shikamaru ketika Naruto telah ambruk di meja.

" _How much alcohol do you add_?" Tanya Shikamaru pada bartender yang meracik minuman Naruto.

" _You didn't tell the amount of alcohol, so I gave medium. It's okay, Sir?_ " Tanya bartender tersebut.

Merasa ini adalah murni kesalahan dirinya. Shikamaru pun mengangguk lalu mencoba untuk membopong Naruto hingga seseorang menahan lengan Shikamaru untuk menyentuh Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh."

Shikamaru menoleh, lalu mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menahan lengannya. Shikamaru pun menarik lengannya, lalu mengangkatnya keatas. "Well, aku belum menyentuhnya."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyentuh Naruto sebelumnya?"

"Akan kubawa dia pulang." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru, ia pun mencoba untuk membopong Naruto.

"Cassa Hotel, ruang 1307." Ucap Shikamaru memberi tahu ruang kamar mereka kepada Sasuke lalu melemparkan Key Card kamarnya.

Sasuke yang membopong Naruto tampak kesulitan mengambil Key Card kamar tersebut, lalu ia mulai berjalan keluar seraya membopong Naruto, Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya tertawa mengejek. Lalu mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dan mengetik sebuah nomor.

"Sasuke sudah menemukan Naruto, jika tidak kusuruh untuk menghidupkan ponselnya, mungkin ia tak akan menemukan Naruto."

Shikamaru diam sejenak, mendengar instruksi seorang pria diujung sana.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku cukup malas melakukan ini semua. Berhubung aku mendapatkan liburan gratis dan uang ya, bolehlah kuterima. Kau tenang saja, mereka berdua pasti tetap berhubungan sehingga paman Minato tak akan membiarkan Naruto pulang kerumah."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru diam.

"Haha, kau benar-benar gila harta, Kyuubi. Apa kau tak malu mengambil harta warisan, Naruto?"

Shikamaru tergelak ketika mendengar ocehan pria di seberang sana. "Ya, ya, ya. Senang berkerja sama denganmu."

Pip.

Ponsel pun dimatikan, lalu ia kembali menikmati cocktail yang ia beli dan memikirkan betapa manisnya Naruto yang awalnya tak ia sukai.

.

.

.

Cukup sulit untuk membopong seorang pemuda dengan berat enam puluh tiga kilogram sampai ke atas. Dengan lemas, Sasuke pun menidurkan Naruto di kasur secara sembarangan. Ditambah Naruto yang setengah sadar terus mengoceh tak jelas di sepanjang jalan membuat kepalanya tambah pusing.

"Naruto, Naruto bangun." Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto yang tak kunjung bangun itu cukup membuat Sasuke geram. Dengan kesal Sasuke menyentuh kejantanan Naruto yang tengah mengembung dibalik celana jeansnya, lalu meremasnya kuat berniat membuat Naruto kesakitan lalu bangun.

"Eugh!" Erang Naruto, merespon remasan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya terdiam. Lalu cepat-cepat menarik kembali lengannya. Enggan mendengar suara erotis Naruto, jujur ia tak suka jika harus bercinta dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sasuke. _Moree_..." pinta Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menarik kaki Naruto hingga ia terjatuh dari lantai.

"Aw!" Teriak Naruto, lalu ia membuka sedikit matanya, tampak kesulitan hingga ia hanya dapat membuka setengah. "Sasuke, bodoh! Kenapa ada disini?!" Teriak Naruto tak karuan.

Sasuke duduk diatas kasur, lalu melihat keseliling. Ia tak habis pikir Naruto sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pria lain disini.

"Lalu kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Shikamaru!" Balas Sasuke sengit, walau ia tahu berbicara dengan orang mabuk tak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Habisnya! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan pria sepertimu! Lebih baik aku cari pria lain!"

Deg.

Perkataan Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk entah kenapa membuat Sasuke sakit. Refleks ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Seseorang mengatakan, ketika mabuk orang-orang akan berkata jujur. Lalu, apakah Naruto berkata jujur, kalau ia sudah tak tahan dengan Sasuke?

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan denganku?"

Naruto pun duduk lalu merangkak mendekati kaki Sasuke yang menggantung dan memeluknya. "Ya, siapa yang tahan dengan pria sepertimu. Pantas saja kau jadi gay."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat, Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, lalu matanya yang setengah memejam itu melihat Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lihat aku." Ucapnya tak serius.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke!" Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke pun akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan sendu. Naruto yang melihatnya menyipitkan mata. "Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu? Tersenyumlah! Kau tahu benar aku membenci pria lembek."

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, lalu kembali berkata, "kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bersamaku?"

Naruto diam, masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan khas orang mabuk. Lalu tangannya meraih kedua pipi Sasuke, hingga membuat kepala Sasuke kian merunduk.

"Karena..."

"Karena aku..."

"Karena aku, Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat mencintai Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum, memperlihatkam deretan gigi dan gusinya.

Sasuke terhenyak sejenak, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Ish! Air apa ini?! Kau mengences, huh?" Elap Naruto, ketika merasa sesuatu membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke mengelap pipi dan dagunya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut Naruto sadar bahawa ia sempat menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto seraya semangat berdiri.

"Kau menangis, Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi, lalu meraih dagu Sasuke hendak melihat wajah sang kekasih.

Sasuke menepis lengan Naruto. Lalu ikut berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau minum air putih dan tidur."

Naruto yang mendengarnya merengut, lalu dengan senyum jahil ia mencoba untuk membuka dan memainkan musik dari ponselnya. Namun karena mabuk dan tak terlalu dapat melihat dengan jelas, Naruto tak dapat memilih musik yang akan ia putar.

"Ah, musik macam apa ini." Komentar Naruto ketika sebuah musik instrumen dari Kotari yang berjudul _Winter Waltz_ terputar.

Namun sebuah ide terlintas di otak mabuk Naruto. Ia pun menarik lengan Sasuke dengan susah payah, lalu mengamitnya. "Ayo kita berdansa saja." Ajaknya.

Naruto yang hendak terjatuh dengan cepat Sasuke gapai pinggangnya. Melihat itu Naruto pun tersenyum gila. Dan mulai menapakkan kaki kesana kemari, tak seirama dengan musik yang diputar.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tertawa, lalu mengiring Naruto agar seirama dengan musik.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapakkan pada kaki Naruto kian melambat. "Apakah kau memang menyimpan musik _mellow_ sebanyak ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto yang tengah menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sasuke hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu kembali mengajak Naruto berdansa. Sambil memegang pinggang sang kekasih dengan kuat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Katakan padaku, seberapa besar cintamu kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto, mengulangi pertanyaan rutinnya seperti biasa.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Apa harus aku jawab?"

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu akan kujawab."

Naruto mendongak, lalu matanya yang merah menatap Sasuke. "Kau ingat ulang tahunku."

"Kekasih macam apa yang tak mengingat ulang tahun kekasihnya?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap dahi Naruto dan mengecup pelipisnya dengan sayang.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat melongo. "Aku pasti sedang mabuk, ya, aku baru ingat tadi aku minum _cocktail_." Ucapnya lalu kembali menidurkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke.

"Apa pertanyaan tadi tak perlu dijawab?"

"Jawaaab." Rengek Naruto.

"Seberapa besar cinta seorang Sasuke? Hm, ahli matematika pun bahkan tak dapat menghitung seberapa besar cintaku kepadamu."

"Garing." Komentar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu musik kembali berganti, merekapun kembali berdansa sambil berpelukkan.

"Naruto dengar, cintaku kepadamu bahkan aku sendiri yang memilikinya tak dapat mengontrol rasa cinta ini. Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku terhadapmu, kau bertanya seperti ini apa kau meragukan cintaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Bukan begitu." Cicit Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Keduanya masih berdansa, Naruto yang sedari tadi terpejam membuka matanya. "Aku hanya takut, sewaktu-waktu kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu selalu, tentang cinta yang kau katakan kepadaku pertama kali."

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di punggung Naruto. "Kita sepakat sudah memilih jalan ini, walau jalan ini banyak orang yang mengatakan jalan kegelapan dan sesat. Bagiku jalan inilah yang menerangi hidupku, kau mengerti Naruto."

"Pfft-"

"Naruto?"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Astaga aku tak menyangka seorang Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Ck, kau menghilangkan moodku." Sasuke yang marah hendak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf-maaf." Naruto langsung menarik kembali Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam, menikmati musik yang mereka dengar. "Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ketika keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Hn."

"Aku merasa ketika kita berdansa aku dapat merasakan kesejukkan."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, kini ia mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku merasa terlalu damai ketika bersamamu. Seperti berada di awan yang putih dan empuk."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi."

"Aku serius."

"Itu pasti karena pelukanku." Ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

Naruto hanya mencubit pinggang Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mengeluh kesakitan

Mereka terus berdansa hingga akhirnya, jam menunjuk pukul dua belas malam.

Naruto yang sudah sangat mengantuk, hampir saja tertidur sambil berdiri jika kaki Sasuke tidak terus bergerak mengikuti irama.

" _Make a wish, babe._ " Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk. "Aku berharap.."

Naruto yang diam saja ternyata telah kembali memejamkan matanya, Sasuke yang sadar jika sang kekasih hendak tidur menaik turunkan bahunya, sehingga Naruto kembali terbangun.

"Aku berharap, orang tua kita... menerima hubungan kita."

"Aku berharap, kau akan selalu mencintaiku."

"Aku berharap, kau tak akan pernah melupakanku."

"Aku berharap, kita akan selalu bersama dan bahagia..."

"Aku berharap..."

Naruto yang diam saja menjadi pertanda bahwa ia telah tertidur. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke kasur dan menyelimuti Naruto.

Mengelus pelipis Naruto, lalu mengecup kedua bola mata Naruto yang telah tertutup, lalu turun kehidungnya, dan terakhir mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Sasuke pun tersenyum, lalu ikut tidur bersama Naruto.

Malam itu, Sasuke dan Naruto bermimpi indah, dimana hubungan keduanya mulai diterima oleh keluarga dan mengadakan pernikahan terindah sepanjang masa.

SELESAI.


End file.
